ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Diamond Select Ghostbusters: Ray Stantz Action Figure
Ray Stantz is an action figure released in series 1 of Diamond Select's 7 inch action figure line. Based off of the first film's Ray Stantz, which was portrayed by Dan Aykroyd. Series 1 also included Winston Zeddemore and Louis Tully. All three were released in two versions, Toy's R Us exclusive "Basic" version, which lacked the diorama parts. The other version "Select" features the diorama parts to build the "Rooftop scene". Later, a exclusive marshmallow version of the basic was released and included remolded elements of depth for the marshmallow. Another reissue as a best of was released at Toys R Us stores that included a trap and second proton stream. Toy Descriptions Basic Ray Stantz comes with: (six) hands (four) gloves proton pack and neutrino wand ecto goggles radio proton stream Removable belt with attached radio holder, belt gizmo, key fob, and two key fobs chained together. basic stand Select Ray Stantz comes with: (six) hands (four) gloves proton pack and neutrino wand ecto goggles radio proton stream Removable belt with attached radio holder, belt gizmo, key fob, and two key fobs chained together. diorama parts Marshmallow Version Marshmallow Ray Stantz comes with: (six) hands (four) gloves proton pack and neutrino wand ecto goggles radio proton stream Removable belt with attached radio holder, belt gizmo, key fob, and two key fobs chained together. basic stand Best of Wave 1- Basic reissue Ray Stantz comes with: (six) hands (four) gloves proton pack and neutrino wand ecto goggles radio (two) proton stream Removable belt with attached radio holder, belt gizmo, key fob, and two key fobs chained together. basic stand ghost trap and pedal Back of Card Description Basic Dr. Raymond Stantz was performing psychological research at a large New York City university when his funding was unceremoniously cut. However, a close encounter with a phantasm inspired a new venture: the Ghostbusters! Well-versed in religious texts and the occult, Ray is also a technical wizard, designing the proton packs, neutrino wand and ghost traps with Egon Spengler. He also does his own work on the Ghostbusters' car, the Ecto-1. This 7-inch-scale action figure is based on the 1984 feature film Ghostbusters, and features multiple points of articulation. It was sculpted by Gentle Giant Studios. Select Dr. Raymond Stantz was performing psychological research at a large New York City university when his funding was unceremoniously cut. leaving himself snd his colleagues, Egon Spengler and Peter Venkman, out of work. However, a close encounter with a phantasm gave the trio the data they needed to catch and contain a supernatural entity, inspired a new venture: the Ghostbusters! Ray purchased an empty firehouse for the group, and while business was slow at first, a localized spike in paranormal activity soon made them the toast of the town. Well-versed in religious texts and the occult, Ray is also a technical wizard, designing the proton packs, neutrino wand and ghost traps with Egon. He also does his own work on the Ghostbusters' car, the Ecto-1. This 7-inch-scale action figure is based on the 1984 feature film Ghostbusters, and features multiple points of articulation as well as accessories and diorama parts. It was sculpted by Gentle Giant Studios. Marshmallow Version Well-versed in religious texts and the occult, Dr. Raymond Stantz is also a technical wizard, designing the proton packs, neutrino wand and ghost traps used by the Ghostbusters. A confrontation with incursive deity Gozer the Gozerian resulted in the destruction of a 112-foot-tall marshmallow man on Central Park West, which required an extensive clean-up after the fact. This exclusive 7-inch-scale action figure is based on the final scenes of the 1984 feature film Ghostbusters, and features 16 points of articulation. It was sculpted by Gentle Giant Studios. Best of Wave 1- Basic reissue Dr. Raymond Stantz was performing psychological research at a large New York City university when his funding was unceremoniously cut. However, a close encounter with a phantasm inspired a new venture: the Ghostbusters! Well-versed in religious texts and the occult, Ray is also a technical wizard, designing the proton packs, neutrino wand and ghost traps with Egon Spengler. He also does his own work on the Ghostbusters' car, the Ecto-1. This 7-inch-scale action figure is based on the 1984 feature film Ghostbusters, and features multiple points of articulation. It was sculpted by Gentle Giant Studios. Gallery GhostbustersSeries1ByDiamondSelectStockImageSc01.png|Promo picture of Series 1 GhostbustersRayStockImageSc01.jpg|Ray Stantz (Promo picture) GhostbustersBasicRayStockImageSc01.jpg|Front of "Basic" Ray Stantz (Promo picture) GhostbustersSelectVersionRayStockImageSc01.jpg|Front of "Select" Ray Stantz (Promo picture) GhostbustersSelectVersionRayStockImageSc02.jpg|Back of "Select" Ray Stantz (Promo picture) GhostbustersSelectVersionRayStockImageSc03.jpg|Ray Stantz with diorama piece (Promo picture) GhostbustersSelectVersionRayStockImageSc04.jpg|Diorama piece (Promo picture) GhostbustersBasicRaySc02.png|Front of Basic Ray Stantz GhostbustersBasicRaySc01.png|Back of Basic Ray Stantz GhostbustersSelectRaySc01.png|Front of Select Ray Stantz GhostbustersSelectRaySc02.png|Back of Select Ray Stantz GhostbustersSelectRaySc03.png|Side of Select Ray Stantz PromoPhotoGhostbustersSelectMashmallowRaySc01.jpg|Marshmallow Ray Stantz (Promo picture) PromoPhotoGhostbustersSelectMashmallowRaySc02.jpg| GhostbustersBasicMarshmallowedRaySc01.png|Front of Marshmallow Ray Stantz GhostbustersBasicMarshmallowedRaySc02.png|Back of Marshmallow Ray Stantz GhostbustersBasicRayReissueByDiamondSelectSc01.png|Front of Basic Reissue Ray Stantz GhostbustersBasicRayReissueByDiamondSelectSc02.png|Back of Basic Reissue Ray Stantz Category:Diamond Select Figures Category:GB:2016 Classic Merchandise